Part of the Team
by myshadowspirit
Summary: Hinata questions Naruto's feelings for his team.


An: I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE MANGA...! I've only been watching the anime, and as other people who watch the anime should know, it's sucking right now with fillers. What makes it worst is not only is the manga over, but there are now movies out about what happens after the manga and spoilers are everywhere. Thanks Naruto. Now I at least know that Naruto and Sasuke don't die. I really thought Sasuke was going to die and it was going to be the saddest thing ever.

Another spoiler that I accidentally found was the canon relationships. WHAT? I'm not complaining... but WHAT I did not see that coming. I've always been a pro Sasuke and Sakura fan from the beginning, and Hinata totally deserves Naruto, but after watching the anime for so many years, I could not see a happy ending with Sakura and Sasuke. And Hinata's feelings were looking a little one sided, since she confesses her feelings to Naruto, Naruto thinks she's dead, goes crazy, Hinata turns out to be fine, and then nothing happens. I can see why so many people were shipping Naruto and Sasuke together, because that's basically all Naruto thinks about in Shippuden.

So, this is me board, waiting for the anime to finish or someone to buy me the rest of the manga (I have up to 6) and having Hinata wonder all the things that other fans might have thought about Naruto. But as I was saying, I haven't actually seen the end. I am so unsure what the fuck Sasuke is thinking at this part of the anime, and what his true plans are. He suddenly went from wanting to destroy the village to becoming hokage? There must be more to that. So maybe their personalties are off, but this is what I'm getting at this point in the anime. Besides, they said the problem with Uchihas are that they just feel too much! So even though Sasuke is cool headed and an ass, it's just because he loves so hard! Or something like that.

And since I haven't found out the end, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME IN REVIEWS! Don't... or I will find you.

I did this quick so there maybe... loads of typeos

It was because they were always together, she supposed.

She certainly wasn't the jealous type. Maybe because she never believed she'd ever get this far, that any of this would have ever happened to her.

She loved him. She had hopped, one day, that she would have the courage to tell him that, but that would be all. That was all she had hopped for. To be honest, she didn't have enough confidence in herself to believe that she could even do that.

But tell him she did. And she had every reason to believe that it would have ended there. She would have ended. She hadn't hopped to survive battling Pein. All she could do was somehow, maybe, help Naruto to get up, kick away those terrible metal rods. She couldn't even do that. After breaking only two rods, Pein stabbed her with one of her own, and she lost consciousness.

Sakura had told her otherwise. That it was her actions that gave Naruto the strength to break free and fight Pein. That she saved him and was of course worthy of Naruto's affections. But Hinata didn't completely believe her.

She was nothing like Sakura.

There was no reason to be jealous. Everything about Naruto should have reassured her to that. For someone as busy as he was, it was really marvelous with the amount of attention he gave her. He was never one to leave her lonely. He wanted her by his side, always, and she would follow him, no matter where it would take them.

Yet _they_ were always together as well.

Of course they were close. They were part of the same team as kids. She herself felt a significant bond to her own teammates, Kiba and Shino, but what Naruto felt seemed to be more than just a common friendship.

That bond.

She remembered on one occasion when she asked Naruto and Sakura if they would like to be alone together. It was truly a foolish question. Sakura was with Sasuke, and of course Naruto had proven his love for Hinata over and over again. The both of them had stared at her confused, and she had felt her pale face redden even more.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said with his beautiful smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please join us!" and began to include her in their conversation, dissipating the tension in the air the way Naruto always could.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is like a brother to me," Sakura had told her later, somewhat out of the blue, when Hinata thought she was in the clear of avoiding talking about this subject further. "I love him like a brother. He means a lot to me."

Like a brother.

Sure, they did act like brother and sister. Normally it was Naruto and Sakura talking when they went out on their outings to socialize between missions. They bickered, they laughed. Sakura was quick to anger, scolding and sometimes hitting Naruto in responds to what he said, Naruto forgiving her without a thought, and in no time the two of them giggling together again.

That was how siblings acted, right?

Though she couldn't say she had the same relationship with her sister. Her and her sister weren't very close at all. She was almost closer to her cousin Neji, before his passing and even then, it was no bond like this. Not this need for constant togetherness. But Hinata was never alienated from this either. In fact no one was. There were so many people always around. She should have known better to think she would have Naruto to herself. She sometimes wished that he hadn't turned out to be such a hero. He had already been hero enough for her when he was a loser. But that was her being selfish again.

Though Sakura pretended to be mad or even hate Naruto at times, Naruto never could hide the affection in his voice. The traces of his crush were still laced in there, and probably always would be, out of some sort of habit. Though now, there was an undertone of hurt, from Sakura's rejection. That history was something that no siblings should ever share.

And why wouldn't he still have those feelings? Sakura was beautiful. She was exotic, the only girl Hinata had ever seen with natural light pink hair like hers, and her sparkling green eyes, contrasting so vividly. She looked so soft, but Hinata knew she was anything but. Sakura was sure to crush her if for ever reason, they were pitted up against each other. The pink headed girl had beat herself up for never being able to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke with their growth and strength, but it wasn't fair for her to be compared to them. Sakura didn't have a nine tailed beast in her, or was born with a genetic gift like Hinata or Sasuke. She became strong all on her own. Sakura, wether if she knew it or not, was the greatest kunoichi in the village.

Why wouldn't Naruto be in love with her?

Because of Sasuke Uchiha. The simplest reason. Or at least the most obvious reason. Why Sakura still held such strong feelings for a traitor was beyond Hinata, but she was bias and of course felt Naruto was the greater of the two men. And she should be happy that Sakura was in love with the cold man, for she was sure it was the only reason Naruto had given Hinata a second glance at all.

Sakura did everything for Sasuke. It seemed Sasuke did nothing for Sakura, but who was she to say. She was afraid of him, honestly. Sasuke was so unpredictable. When ever he was around, which was quite often, she always found herself uncomfortable, though the Uchiha had never once even looked at her. Sakura would swoon over him, cling to his arm, offer him something, but he made few indication she was there. When Sasuke wasn't around, either because of missions of because he felt like being alone, Sakura would be with Naruto and Hinata again, seeking the warmth that Sasuke never gave.

"Does... Sasuke-kun love Sakura-chan?" It slipped out of her mouth. She was so good at not speaking when she wanted to say words, but to keep something in, was harder than she anticipated.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Of course he does," he responded.

Because he had to, was the unspoken answer. Sasuke had to, or Sakura would be heartbroken, and Naruto would not have that. He loved her too much to have her sad, so with Sasuke she must be.

"Don't worry about Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "He seems angry all the time, but that's just the way he is. He doesn't know how to be any other way." Naruto knew that, and Sakura knew that and the both of them accepted him for the way he was. Hinata was immediately sorry for thinking otherwise. There was nothing wrong between Sakura and Sasuke, and Sakura didn't seek Naruto out because of that loneliness.

She wasn't jealous of Sakura.

Even with all these insecurities she had over the other woman, it wasn't really her that she was nervous about.

It seemed to be Sasuke himself.

She didn't know Sasuke. Not the way that Naruto and Sakura did. She didn't understand him one bit, but even she could see that Sasuke continuously sought out Naruto when he wanted company.

Sasuke carried around with him a tension that never left him unless he was with Naruto. Without Naruto, anyone could see that he was pondering something violent, some sort of attack. Attack on what was the mystery. The constant fear that he had to defend himself, even among friends, would never leave with time. He had been with darkness too long. It was only with Naruto's light that he would ever even think to relax.

Sakura did her best to help Sasuke back into the normality of village life. In fact, Hinata rarely saw Sasuke without her. She held his arm or hand and though he never seemed to return the affection, he didn't push her away either, letting her lead him about like a child. But if Naruto was in sight, that was were he wanted to be.

He would always sit next to Naruto. If he had anything to say, it would be to Naruto, and Naruto would pull his attention from anyone, including Sakura to hear what the Uchiha had to say.

Their "brotherly" love is what Hinata found herself most envious for. Why, she wasn't sure. Naruto and Sasuke didn't need to converse with each other like Naruto did with Sakura. The two of them would just sit quietly together, not even looking at each other or even in the same direction, like they were watching the other's backs, for invisible demons or insecurities.

Sakura had once come in the middle of the night, asking for Naruto's help for she alone couldn't help Sasuke through a long stream of night terrors and nightmares. Naruto would sometimes leave Hinata's side, to go help Sasuke.

Of course, because she would be in the way, she told herself.

But she couldn't help notice when the two men's shoulders touched from time to time as they walked, or how Sasuke would sometimes seem to lean into Naruto as they sat and vice versa. Or how Naruto insisted to live in a house right next to his two teammates.

Why was she thinking like this? Why was she being so silly? Naruto had chosen to be with her after all, hadn't he? Why would he do such a thing if he didn't honestly wanted to be there for her?

Because he couldn't be with them. There was no room for Naruto in his team's relationship. If he had feelings for Sasuke, surely the village would scorn him just like they had when he was a child. And Sakura didn't have room in her heart to love both Sasuke and Naruto, at least not in the village's eyes. He had worked so hard just to be accepted by everyone.

But she would not be yet another object in the way of Naruto's true feelings. Wether it was for Sasuke Uchiha, or Sakura Haruno, she wasn't sure, but she would find out and set things straight.

She couldn't talk to Naruto directly about this issue. Naruto was too kind to her. He would try to reassure her that he was in love with only her. She had to tackle this situation at the root of the problem.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She waited for the opportune moment, a quiet day with no missions or other more important village problems. A completely peaceful day, the weather was even perfect.

This was the type of day that Sakura would come visit the couple. Sasuke wasn't one to enjoy a sunny day. He was either training or home alone to brood. Sakura wanted to go shopping with Hinata and of course she invited Naruto.

"Aw, Sakura-chan... why do I have to go shopping? Are we shopping for ramen?"

"You have to let Hinata know what outfit you like best! How else is she going to know how to please her man?"

"Oh, okay," Naruto quickly agreed when he realized he was going to watch two pretty girls try on clothes. Hinata was quiet, as she often was. She followed the two to the market, and watched Sakura fuss over hats. Naruto grew bored and wander a little away, distracted by something else.

Hinata then took the moment to run. She did distantly hear Naruto ask Sakura what had happened to her, but that only made her sprint faster.

She ran all the way back home, to the adjacent house of Sakura and Sasuke. She quickly used her Byakugan to check that he was inside before ramming on the door.

At first it didn't open. She checked once more to be sure he was home, before feeling stupid for rushing at the door like this. She almost turned to leave before the door moved.

As the wood swung in, she felt the cold air of the house hit her, and was immediately afraid of the man that stood in front of her. He was wearing clothes that suggested he had been training indoors rather than out, a habit that only Sasuke had develop in an effort to stay away from people. It made him look ready to attack her. And if that wasn't enough, he had his Sharingan out, reading her inside and out.

She coward, waiting for the moment that he would kill her for disturbing his peace but he did nothing. He said nothing. He merely stood there.

After a moment, he must have realized he was scaring her, for he released his Sharingan and stared at her with dark black eyes instead. He did not invite her in.

"I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing your peace!" She bowed.

He looked past her, probably wondering why Naruto wasn't with her. He let out a small, annoyed breath when his search for the blond had failed.

"It's about Naruto," she blurted out, and she felt his gaze on her harden rather than saw it.

Still he said nothing. Not wanting to discuss this rather embarrassing topic outside, Hinata gather the courage to ask, "C-can I come in?"

Sasuke took a step back to let her in. Hinata swallowed as she stepped into the chilly house, and Sasuke shut the door.

It was dark.

Out of habit, Sasuke brought out his Sharingan. Out of panic Hinata brought out her Byakugan. Noticing this, Sasuke grunted and turned on the lights, his eyes going back to the coal black before crossing his arms and eyeing the shy, terrified girl.

When Hinata realized he was not going to kill her she took a fast, deep breath. "N-Naruto's happiness- Y-y-y-you...want to be with him. You can! I'll stay out of your way, if you want to be with him."

Sasuke glared.

"And if you don't, if I'm mistaken, and you don't love him, and you don't love Sakura, please, let him be with her instead!"

And then she knew she was going to die. She felt Sasuke's chakra maliciously start to fill the room. It was so strong. So strong and cold, the opposite of Naruto's. This one will kill her. It was okay. Than maybe Naruto could be with the one he really wanted to be with.

Then it dissipated with a long sigh from Sasuke. He spoke for the first time.

"Are you stupid?"

She felt hot tears brimming behind her eyes. "I-I may not be very bright, no. But please, help me understand. Forgive me. Please, t-tell me your true feelings."

She didn't even see him move, but he had already gripped her arm tightly. She let out a squeak in surprise, his mouth inches away from her ear.

"Do not even dare tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Hinata nodded desperately.

"You promise with your life?" He squeezed her a little.

"I promise! I do!"

His grip on her loosened slightly.

"I would give Naruto everything." Hinata's heart pounded against her chest. Sasuke's low voice carried on with his threat. "I would give him my life. I would kill anyone that was in his way of his happiness, whether if it was someone endangering his life, causing him pain or even hurting his feelings. If he wanted Sakura instead, I'd give her to him. If she refused I'd make her fall in love with him. If he wanted to be alone, I'd make sure no one could ever find him. If he wanted someone dead, they'd be dead. This includes you, the pitiful creature that you are. I love him more than you can or ever will comprehend.

But you're even dumber than I thought if you don't think I love Sakura the same way."

Sasuke released her and she fell to the ground crying. "Then how? How, if you love the both of them so much, how can you choose?"

She could feel the frustration in the house flail up again, that cold chakra, before Sasuke seemed to gain control of it with a roll of his eyes and a hand pulling through his hair. "It's meant to be this way!"

"Why?!" She stood up. "Is it because of society? Is it because you're afraid of what society would think if you were to choose Naruto?!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke grabbed the front of Hinata's shirt, then quickly regained himself before he could slam her against the wall behind her. He took several calming breaths before speaking again. "Another annoying idiot..." One more breath. "I understand that you are suggesting that if I love Naruto so much, I would want to be with him like I am with Sakura. One," he held a finger with his free hand. "besides the fact of that being disgusting, that's stupid because how would I get any children with Naruto?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. Two," another finger. "the both of them are beyond annoying but Sakura is a little less annoying than Naruto, and if I'd have to spend anymore time with that knucklehead than I already do, I'd kill him. He's too loud and even more emotional than Sakura. He makes a terrible ninja. Three," He held up one more finger before releasing Hinata and taking a step back. "It makes me happy. In a sick, selfish sort of way, it makes me happy to see Sakura hanging out with that idiot all day, and then see her leave his side to come home with me, because it makes me feel I've won in at least one thing with him. And four, it makes me happy when I see how happy he is with you. That's why I'm not jealous. That's why it's meant to be this way."

Hinata couldn't believe it. How wrong she was. How could she ever mistake this man to be so cold and heartless, when in fact his feelings were so pure and so strong. With the sudden admiration in him, and realizing how foolish she had been, she felt herself completely fall apart in her sobs.

"Why are you crying? Stop it." When that didn't work, Sasuke tried to change his tactic once more. "Why are you feeling this way? Has Naruto been ignoring you? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"No, no that's not it!" she wept. "I've been... I've been jealous, of team seven. I'm truly selfish. I don't deserve such a bond if I can't even respect the bonds of others. I-"

Sasuke put a hand on her head. He didn't exactly smile at her, but the expression he did give was evidently softer than how his face normally was. "Welcome to the team, then."

"W-w-what?"

"The team's got every fool in the whole damn village in it already. Let's take you to Naruto so you can leave me alone." He grabbed her wrist and opened the door.

No sooner then them being outside, a flash of orange ran down the street, turned and blew through the door of Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Naruto!" Sakura came after him, before spotting Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" She rushed over to him before noticing Hinata beside him. Hinata was well used to not being noticed, but once Sakura caught sight of her as well she turned to glare at the other house. "Naruto!" she shouted again. "She's right the hell over here!"

Naruto zoomed out of the house, leaping over the broken door. "Where?! Is she okay!?"

Sasuke and Hinata were still at the doorstep, making it quite obvious that they had been in Sakura's and Sasuke's house, and as Naruto rushed over, there was anger evident in his relieved face.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing with Hinata-chan?!"

"Calm down, I didn't touch her," Sasuke said annoyed.

"You're touching her right now!" Naruto screamed, pointing at Sasuke's hand still holding Hinata's wrist.

He released her. "Forgive me, then."

Naruto flung his arms around Hinata, pressing her face into his chest. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?! Did big bad Sasuke try to scare you? Bastard..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You need to keep better track of your things."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nar-naruto-kun," Hinata freed her face from Naruto's body. "Please, Sasuke-kun did nothing to harm me. He was a great help to me actually. You're lucky to have such a great friend." One look at Hinata's face, Naruto forgot all about his anger, and began to hug and adore the girl in his arms.

"Sakura," Sakura's face perked to the sound of Sasuke's voice before rushing over to his side. And that's when Hinata saw it. The look in Sasuke's face. It wasn't quite a smile, but it was the same softness that he bared to Hinata when he so openly shared his feelings to her.

"Sasuke-kun! What do you think of this new hat that I bought?"

Sasuke grunted in respond, which Sakura took with a smile. Then with a nod of his head to Naruto, he turned to go back into his house, Sakura following him. "Goodbye guys! I'll talk to you, Hinata-chan, later!" Sakura winked back. Hinata almost missed that it was Sasuke holding Sakura's wrist this time rather than the other way around. It made her wonder how many times this was the case when Sakura was leading Sasuke about.

"You know Hinata-chan, I think Sasuke likes you," Naruto said.

"What?!"

"Not in that creepy pervy way! Besides I'd kill him if that was the case. Don't worry. But Sasuke doesn't let anyone inside unless he thinks of you as part of his family. The fact that he went out of his way to help you with ever that thing was, really means a lot."

Hinata smile "I know that now. I'm part of the team!"


End file.
